


Prove It

by Vesile



Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami is Canon, Maybe there is a plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Spirit World Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, only slightly, they're both switches, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesile/pseuds/Vesile
Summary: A one-shot but not really of Korra and Asami's anticipated Spirit World adventureAnd what an adventure it is...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104854
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> This was the final chapter of my previous Korrasami fic, but I figured I'd post the smut as a separate piece.
> 
> Have fun ya'll
> 
> Also, this is my first ever WLW COMPLETED AND PUBLISHED Smut. So...criticism as well as feedback is appreciated.

There was a breeze, Korra wasn’t exactly sure where from as weather operated exceedingly differently in the Spirit World. 

Nonetheless she embraced it, making no effort to wince her eyes in discomfort. 

If anything it increased the shiver she was aiming for, and she fell slowly into her own self, even if it was supposed to be described as an out of body experience. 

“Korra?” 

At the call, her consciousness shifted off-balance. She tried to not let it mess with her, even if the interrupting voice belonged to someone who had already mastered that feat. 

“Yes Asami?” 

Korra arched her brow, eyes still closed. She heard Asami pause. 

“Are you- are you mediating?” Asami sounded curious. 

Korra smiled. “I  _ was _ .” 

“But you’re already in the Spirit World…” 

Korra opened her eyes, still not turning around. “Raava once told me my spirit is most powerful here. And it’s just nice sometimes.” 

“Nice?” Asami asked, sitting adjacent to her. 

“You know...relaxing.” Korra shrugged, her hands still in the diamond shape. 

Asami shot her a look of skepticism. 

“You’re just pissed you can’t do it.” Korra teased. 

Asami’s iffy expression transformed into offense. “Hey now! I can relax!”

“Behind a wheel I know, I know.” Korra laughed quietly at Asami’s exasperation. 

Korra savored the conversation that only just entered the air. It was satisfying to tip Asami off in some kind of way, to get her riled up. She loved the way Asami’s chest heaved madly yet evenly, the way her hair seemed to defy gravity even further. 

“Sorry for getting defensive.” Asami suddenly pulled in her knees. “I’ve just...never been good at this stuff.” 

Korra looked more intently at her. “You say that but I don’t believe you.” 

Asami stared back, slightly offended, slightly curious. 

Korra sighed defeatedly. “Maybe I just see you as too perfect to be bad at anything.” 

She blushed at her own words, only to find Asami blushing even harder. 

“You’re funny.” Asami said simperingly. 

Korra laughed. “I meant it.” 

Asami nudged closer and gripped Korra’s forearm. “Teach me?” 

Korra grabbed Asami’s wrist in return. “Put that sketch pad away and maybe.” 

Asami stared at the papers in her hands. Korra noticed it filled with measurements and numbers of some kind. 

“What are you working on anyway?” Korra asked. 

Asami held it up for both of them to see. “An instant tent. So we don’t have to keep knocking it down and putting it back together every time we move.” 

“And you’ll what? Build it while we’re here?” Korra asked teasingly. 

“ _ No _ .” Asami huffed. “But it’s good to jot down ideas while they’re still fresh.” 

The sketchpad didn’t get put away, rather remained in Asami’s deliberate fingers. Korra watched the way her nails traced over each corner. She had no clue as to what Asami was exactly computing, but prepared herself for some of Asami’s brain vomit. 

However none came, as with a final glance Asami put the pad back into the tent behind them and returned. Now reserving her deliberate (and endearing) focus on Korra. 

“Alright. So think of something relaxing.” Korra instructed, letting herself fall back into position. 

Asami took an exaggerated deep breath. 

“Keep your breathing even too.” Korra said in response to Asami’s large exhalation.

After nodding in response, Asami composed herself dramatically. Putting in strenuous effort into the act of ease. 

Korra stifled her laughter. “Stop,  _ trying  _ to relax.” 

Asami opened her eyes, her determined look quashed. 

Korra shot her an apologetic look. “What were you thinking about?”

“Driving.” Asami puffed defeatedly. 

“That’s an odd thing to meditate on.” Korra arched her brows. “I mean I know I said ‘relaxing’ but…”

Asami pulled her knees against herself again. “What do you think about?” 

“Depends on the meditation I’m going for.” Korra’s hands resumed their diamond shape. “Meditating into the Spirit World is more of tuning out the material world.” 

“And if you’re already in the Spirit World?” Asami questioned. 

The answer dinged brightly in Korra’s mind. 

“The opposite, focus on my surroundings.” 

Korra’s answer was only a vague snippet of the correct one still impatiently waiting to be said. 

Her sentence must’ve inspired Asami to re-attempt meditating, as her legs now crossed, and her back straightened. 

Korra nudged herself closer and placed her palms on Asami’s shoulders. She tried not to grip too tightly, even if her body had different ideas. She noticed Asami’s gaze linger slightly on the contact. 

Asami’s eyes raced back to Korra’s. She looked a strange meld of comfort and strain. 

“Close your eyes.” Korra requested quietly. 

Asami complied and exhaled, Korra could feel the breath on the back of her hand, shivering the rest of her own body. 

Teasing Asami for being unable to relax suddenly felt extremely hypocritical. 

“What can you see?” Korra asked, her voice barely audible. 

“My eyes are closed, Korra.” 

Korra spluttered. “In your head, Asami.” 

Asami giggled and blushed slightly. Rising the temperature within Korra. 

“You.” Asami said after a long pause. 

Korra’s grip instinctively tightened. 

Asami bit her lip, inciting jealousy to take over Korra’s aching excitement. 

Asami had only uttered a single syllable, and yet Korra’s heart raced in multiple meandering directions. 

“Is that what you want to focus on?” Korra inquired nervously. 

“Yes.” She answered shakily. 

Korra released a small breath of relief. She then twisted her wrists to bend a gust of her own, controlling it to lightly breeze towards Asami. 

Her black hair fluttered gracefully, exposing her neck to more of the air. Asami visibly shivered, and her eyelashes began to flit. 

“Don’t open your eyes.” Korra muttered instantly. 

Without hesitation, Asami shut her lids tightly. 

Korra inched closer, testing Asami’s tractability. 

“What do you feel?” Korra murmured. 

Asami’s mouth opened silently, Korra watched her lips slowly separate. They quivered, maybe in hesitation towards the truth. 

“Good.” There was a crack in her whisper. 

Korra smirked thinly. “I said ‘what’, not ‘how’.”

Asami’s expression changed. With her composure on its last legs, Asami leaned in. 

Korra halted her with her thumb and index, grabbing Asami’s bottom lip. Asami gasped, yet kept her eyes closed. 

Korra was surprised by her own restraint, however kept her countenance cool, despite her escalating heartbeat. 

With the ghost of her lips, Korra traced over the corner of Asami’s mouth, up her cheek until she reached the shell of her ear. 

“I thought we were supposed to be meditating…” 

Korra was able to hear two sets of hearts beating. Her own for obvious reasons, but the audibility of Asami’s surprised her. 

A sudden sensation ripped her away, yet pulled her back in just as quickly. 

She felt something warm against the tip of her thumb before it encircled it. Korra faced Asami again, only for a gasp to escape her. 

The sight electrified her. Asami’s lips had wetly enclosed around Korra’s thumb, with teeth slightly grazing her joint.

Asami’s eyes were now open. They were hazy, yet focused. Pulling on Korra’s notice, refusing to allow her to blink, (as if she even wanted to). 

Urges spiraled through her, she almost drooled at each thought. She could feel a whimper itching the back of her throat. 

Before any sort of utterance left her, Korra tugged Asami’s face gently forward by her thumb against the back of Asami’s teeth. She trailed the wet finger down to Asami’s jaw, then cupped it gently. 

She leant forward and noticed Asami mirror her. She grasped Asami’s chin tighter, restricting movement. Although, it didn't necessarily feel imperative, as Asami had yet to demur. 

Now inches away, Korra let her tongue egress. Flicking over Asami’s bottom lip, tasting her lipstick, to slowly and wetly swipe until she reached the upper lip before kissing it lightly. 

Asami’s eyes were closed, yet her mouth was still widely open, releasing noises that almost freed Korra’s own. 

Asami’s breath seemed to hitch even further than when Korra’s mouth was actually on her. She seemed almost  _ desperate _ . 

Whether it was due to mercy or arousal, Korra crashed her lips against Asami’s trembling ones. 

Surprisingly, Asami pulled away. “Good plan. I’m impressed.” Asami said in an unexpectedly confident tone. 

Korra smiled. “What are you talking about? This was all you.” 

Asami leaned closer, lips hovering over Korra’s. “Guilty.” 

Korra’s smile was suddenly abated by an unanticipated sensation. Asami’s lips had descended, landing onto Korra’s neck. 

Instantly, through her lightheadedness, Korra’s arm gripped Asami’s back, her other hand in the ridiculously soft black hair. 

She couldn’t prevent the moan from escaping her mouth. It seemed as though Asami’s furious movements on her throat only prompted more noises to issue. As if they were set free; unlocked the moment Asami’s tongue latched onto more skin. 

“Don’t come yet.” Asami laughily whispered into her jaw. 

Through Korra’s melting throat she managed a chuckle. “Shut up.” 

Asami giggled before her mouth began to descend again, yet Korra was quicker, and tilted Asami’s chin upwards to long overdue-ly kiss her. 

Kissing Asami was still relatively new, with their first kiss being only a few days ago, nonetheless it felt familiar. As if she’d imagined it so many times it grew into a memory. 

But then she remembered how the actuality was unrivaled to any and every other feeling. The abstract notion of Asami had impacted Korra on the greatest of levels, yet somehow Asami in the flesh made her forget how much she missed or wished for her. 

All she knew was that Asami was with her, she was actually  _ with  _ her. 

Korra kissed her more intensely, swallowing Asami’s tongue as if she wanted it for herself. 

Asami’s hands tugged at Korra’s hair, curling her fingers in that way that caused Korra’s body to inevitably react. 

For this instance, she pulled away briefly to uncross her own legs and sit in Asami’s lap. She asked quietly if it was okay before proceeding. 

Asami nodded and tugged at Korra’s hair once again, knowing it would prompt some carnal initiation. 

It did, as Korra’s hands began instinctively descending. Asami suddenly bit Korra’s lip, although it seemed more reactive than initiative. Korra now registered the placement of her hands against Asami’s waist, her thumbs dangerously tracing the slope beneath her breasts. 

She wanted to apologize, but that would mean a pause in their kiss. She felt her face flush, from embarrassment as well as the feel of Asami’s body. Her ribs, perfectly shaped just like the rest of her. 

Korra wanted more, she  _ wanted  _ Asami. But was afraid a squeeze of her hands wouldn’t convey that. 

Reluctantly, she suspended the kiss. 

“Asami?” Korra asked, her eyes shut. 

“Yes?” Asami’s voice was sweet, as if she knew Korra was finding difficulty in articulation. 

“Can we uhh...” Korra opened her eyes. “Can we not do this umm,  _ out here _ .” Korra entreated, vaguely referring to various spirits residing in their surroundings. 

Asami stared at the yellow sky and purple grass. She smiled softly before urging Korra off her lap. The two of them walked through the flaps of their tent, fingers intertwined all throughout. 

They were now alone. And it wasn’t  _ new  _ yet it felt different. As if when they were out in the valley Korra’s confidence had an audience, no darkness to emphasize their seclusion. 

The tent wasn’t overly dark, but it had walls. And an entrance flap one Asami had just finished shutting. 

Asami’s previous boldness seemed to slowly be drifting away from her as well. Korra could see her fingers tremble with the tent’s zipper.

An engineer’s hands never trembled. 

Had Korra really affected her in such a way? 

The notion made Korra want to kiss her again. To let Asami know the feeling was mutual, and it wasn’t something to be afraid of. (Even if her assurance was slightly hypercritical)

Asami was still facing the flaps, and Korra could hear her efforts to breathe steadily. 

Swallowing her similar doings, Korra lightly spun Asami to face her, holding her shoulders gently. 

“Hey, I’m nervous too.” Korra suddenly coughed. 

Asami’s eyes softened as she smiled. “I can tell.” 

Bashfully looking down, Korra raised her eyelids to see Asami grab her blue-gloved hands. Not to hold them, but to slowly remove the fabric. 

Asami’s movements over Korra’s arms were gradual, she seemed aware of how teasingly gentle she was. 

Korra felt needy, close to slipping into a mindset where not even guilt could break through. 

Even after both gloves were removed, her fingertips brushed over Korra’s palms, as if waiting for Korra to grab them. 

She obliged, interlacing their fingers and brought them to a sitting position. Asami’s gentle touch had set her on fire, and she was curious as to if Asami would react similarly.

Testing the waters, Korra kept their gazes locked. She reached out to Asami’s face with her left hand, using the back of it, brushed away the hair. Asami’s shoulders seemed to sink further with every inch of Korra’s gesture. 

Korra’s plan to even the odds had been working so far. 

She cupped her face, Asami’s ear now resting in Korra’s purlicue. She wondered if touching Asami will always induce this odd, yet perfect meld of exhilaration and serenity. 

She felt so nervous and safe all at once. And all she wanted was to make it known and requited. 

She leant down slowly, settling her lips on their rightful place against Asami’s. 

But the reciprocation was tender, destroying Korra’s means to kiss briefly before proceeding to Asami’s neck. She had a plan, and Asami had so gently and pleasantly ruined it. 

There was a bit of poise left in her, she used it to pull away. Her mouth cold before settling beneath Asami’s jaw, on her pulse point. It was as if she could taste Asami’s heartbeat. 

She tightened each of her grips. On Asami’s hand, hair, and neck. Practically inhaling Asami’s skin with self-control slowly failing her. 

Asami groaned, and Korra felt that aching. Its presence spiraling before settling in her abdomen, making itself known in between her legs. 

Mouth still roaming on Asami’s neck, Korra changed the positions of her hands, bringing them back to Asami’s waist. Maybe she was too bold, but Asami only released another whimper as Korra’s thumbs traced the slope beneath her breasts. 

It only encouraged Korra. She moved her fingers to fiddle with the golden clasps of Asami’s jacket. After unclipping the first one, Korra looked up from Asami’s neck and noticed a purple shirt, hopefully it was the last layer. 

Hesitation all properly weighed in and out of Korra. Even though her fingers consistently unclasped Asami’s jacket, she had done so unco timidly. 

She knew it was what they both wanted, yet her own hands blurred spineless, unable to relax. 

Maybe she was a hypocrite. 

Asami grabbed her juddering hands. It seemed as though they were in the same drowning boat, yet only held onto each other. 

Alloying two sets of shaking hands seemed to be the only thing that steadied them. 

“Listen, if you’re not ready…” Asami began reassuringly. 

Korra stopped her. “I am. I promise.” 

Asami didn’t look convinced. 

“I want you, Asami.” Korra wouldn’t allow herself to turn away. “I want you so much.” 

She didn’t want to comprehend why her eyes began to sting. So she focused on Asami’s green glistening ones instead.

They kissed again through the saltiness of their tears. Korra felt as if she could taste the kindness dripping from Asami’s heart. She wanted to consume every tear, every bit of Asami that she shared. 

But only if she’d let her. 

“Can I take your jacket off?” Korra asked as calmly as she could. 

“Please do.” Asami said with a slight laugh. 

Korra smiled and slid the black sleeves off Asami’s shoulders. The purple shirt remained, yet not for very long, as Asami began to lift her arms in invitation. Korra gladly accepted, tracing her fingers on the hem before raising it, sliding her palms over Asami’s warm skin all the while. 

Korra tossed the shirt to the side before taking in a deep breath. Asami’s bra was black, lacy, and still on. 

Korra tried not to appear too eager in wanting it off. Fortunately, Asami’s hands on her gave her a new focus. They ran over her shoulders and down her back, giving Asami leverage as she slid over into Korra’s lap. 

She was practically face to face with Asami’s covered breasts. She held in a moan as it seemed premature. But soon Asami’s hips began to rotate, and her hands began to roam. And now guilt felt like the most pointless notion in the world. 

Korra’s hands slithered up and down Asami's ribs, squeezing her boldly. The new friction of their groin’s made restraint feel impossible. 

Korra couldn’t help but join Asami in her moans before bringing her lips to Asami’s collarbone. She conveyed the light flutter in her chest through light kisses on Asami’s own. 

Asami’s roaming hands suddenly slipped under the back of her shirt, causing Korra’s spine to arch into the tiny brush. 

She never knew she was sensitive in such a place. Asami had caught on, now palming the middle of Korra’s back. 

She gasped involuntarily, and sensed Asami smirking as her nails (fortunately blunt) raced up Korra’s spine. 

Her hips bucked into Asami’s. She could feel a pressure in between her thighs and was embarrassed towards how wet she probably became. 

Asami kissed the top of her head before shifting her fingers to Korra’s fur tunic, untying the knot. 

Asami’s fingers working precariously close to where Korra felt embarrassingly damp plunged her into a new fuse of titillation and self—consciousness. 

Asami’s fingers now  _ weren't  _ tender, likely due to the knot being outrageously tight. Korra chuckled before placing her hands over Asami’s, showing her the proper way to untie the splice. 

“And here I thought you were good at everything.” Korra bantered. 

“I thought I was too.” Asami said strangely happily. “Guess you proved me wrong.” 

Asami’s smile didn’t feel disingenuous, rather completely the opposite. As if she was ready to let Korra prove her wrong over and over again. 

Together they removed the tunic. Although much more clothes had left to go, Korra still felt exposed. 

Asami kissed her as she began fiddling with the bottom of Korra’s shirt, this time having no trouble in removing it. She hissed at Asami’s soft touch on her now bare shoulders. 

Asami seemed less doubtful the more Korra outwardly reacted. It encouraged Korra to accordingly encourage Asami. 

The interest Asami was showing towards Korra’s arms was as equally arousing as it was amusing. She wanted to tease Asami (in both senses of the word) for being so fascinated. 

Asami bit her lip as her nails traced over Korra’s biceps. Korra simply watched as Asami moved lower, adjusting her position to trace the waistband of Korra’s pants. Their eyes suddenly met, and Korra nodded in a go-ahead. 

She shimmied out of her pants and shoes, then lifted Asami to her knees. She asked as steadily as she could to undo the buttons. 

Asami acceded quietly, resting her hands around Korra’s neck. 

They were still both on their knees, now only in their undergarments. 

Asami returned her hands to Korra’s back, for them to both ascertain through Korra’s whimpering; the high level of sensitivity endured. 

Asami pulled herself closer, shifting her body weight until Korra had no choice but to fall backward. 

As soon as Korra’s back hit the mat, Asami’s lips were on hers furiously. Korra’s stomach ached again, feeling surges of ardor. It was as if Asami  _ knew _ , as her thumbs traced her abdomen with the rest of her fingers teasingly spreading lower. 

Korra’s hands instinctively went to Asami’s hair, but as she played with its end’s she only moved lower, tracing the clasps of Asami’s bra. 

Asami gasped into Korra’s mouth. She was about to apologize but her jaw was halted by Asami’s left hand. 

“Don’t apologize.” Asami said breathlessly. “Stop thinking you have to.” 

Korra raised herself to a sitting position, brushing away Asami’s sweaty hair. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t wanna do.” 

Asami looked pleadingly into her eyes. “But I  _ do _ want this. I want you. All of you.”

Her words sent Korra into a world so new. One Asami was stepping in, integrating herself until Korra’s world expanded as something she could finally share. 

Korra wanted to share it all. She no longer wanted to step inside her own world alone. Because Asami was now a part of her. That strange deep part of her that had nothing to do with a light spirit. 

Korra knelt their foreheads together before slipping her hands back to Asami’s bra fastenings. She didn’t want to reveal that she had no idea how they worked. Yet Asami saw right through her strugglings, and ended up unsecuring the garment with a smirk and glint in her eyes. Korra then pulled it off her shoulders and tossed it aside. 

She gulped, hoping to swallow the salivations of her mouth as she couldn’t prevent the dripping from other places. 

“How are you so  _ perfect _ ?” Korra growled, cupping each breast. Squeezing them before bringing the left nipple into her mouth. 

Asami fell apart beneath her. She clutched at Korra’s hair, moaning breathily. Even more so as Korra swirled her tongue and pinched the right nipple. She then switched, wanting to taste Asami’s flesh entirely. 

“ _ Korra _ .” Asami whimpered. 

Her own name said so pleadingly from Asami’s lips had expelled her fears. She felt powerful, and once again it had nothing to do with Raava. 

Asami had climbed onto her lap, her body leaning forward. Although it seemed more out of a response to Korra’s ministrations than anything else. Mouth still switching between breasts, Korra grabbed Asami’s hips, gyrating Asami’s jerking. 

Asami moaned once again. Her hands curled at Korra’s hair, provoking in Korra an involuntary and unpredictable response. 

In this instance Korra’s teeth around Asami’s right nipple had tugged. Asami almost yelled, and even if she had fallen victim to Korra’s bite she was hardly powerless. If anything the inverse. 

Asami’s hands had snaked their way to Korra’s back, trailing under her sarashi. The touch was nowhere near benign. She arched, giving Asami anchorage to undo the bands. 

The strips were soon removed, each of them now with one clothing item left. Asami unstuck their bodies. Korra noticed redness, swelling, and bite marks smeared over Asami’s breasts, and even if Asami told her not to, she felt compelled to apologize. 

But Asami seemed preoccupied. Her gaze fixated on Korra’s breasts. She felt her own nipples harden further when Asami reached out to fondle them. 

Asami spread her hands wide, her palm over each tit, waiting a moment before she squeezed in the most sensational way. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Asami.” Korra couldn’t help but groan. 

Asami kissed the bottom lip hanging from Korra’s ajar and panting mouth. Korra moved to kiss back but Asami’s lips had already latched onto Korra’s right breast, sucking fiercely. Her left was fondled and pinched generously. 

Asami’s tongue spiraled around Korra’s nipple before attaching herself and tugging. Not so much with teeth but through the suction of her lips. The other breast being trailed across delicately before fully squeezed. 

Asami’s passionate yet precise movements surged Korrra’s heart amorously. She wanted Asami more and more with every flick of her tongue. It should’ve been impossible to love and want someone  _ this much _ . 

It exceeded all of her desires. The word ‘ _ want _ ’ was obsolete. It was now an aching, throbbing  _ need _ . 

It was as if her heart was beating in between her legs. 

Pursuing all her love, Korra flipped them over, bringing her lips back to Asami’s neck and leaving more marks. Asami gasped as Korra’s fingers trailed over her bust and stomach. Her eyes locked on Asami’s as her thumbs hooked into the fringe of her lacy underwear. 

Asami held her tightly, moving to Korra’s ear to presumably whisper something. 

“Don’t hold back. I want to feel you. I want you to touch me.” 

Asami’s repetition of ‘ _ want _ ’ augmented Korra’s own, and she dragged Asami’s panties down to her ankles before flicking them away. 

She sat up on her knees, wishing for a perfect view. 

And  _ wow _ did she get one. Asami was a fantasy in front of her. Every curve, crevice, bruise on her neck and chest contributed to her being the most beautiful girl in the world. 

“There’s no way you’re real.” Korra whispered as she stroked Asami’s thighs. 

Asami smiled. “I promise I’m real” 

Korra chuckled before her thumb brushed Asami’s hip and down to her inner thighs, feeling something sticky before registering that it wasn’t sweat. 

Her right hand inched closer and closer to where Asami looked as if she desperately needed Korra to be. She traced the outline of Asami’s vulva, nervous and aching. 

She leaned closer, resting half her body weight on Asami. Reaching her face, Korra kissed her shuddering cheek before facing her. She gathered up courage and kept their eyes locked on each other. 

“Prove it.” 

Asami whimpered even further at Korra’s deep throated words. Korra cupped Asami’s pussy and let two fingers trail vertically before pressuring them onto Asami’s clit. 

“Korra  _ please _ .” Asami groaned. 

“Prove me wrong this time, prove to me that you’re real.” 

Korra then bit the shell of Asami’s ear as her fingers continued to stroke, somewhat teasingly. 

Asami continued to plead, but Korra wanted all the proof in the world. 

“You’re so wet Asami, but I want to see just how wet you can be.” 

She inserted a finger, and Asami’s own dug into Korra’s sensitive back. 

Asami’s walls were practically breathing around her. She was drenched and gyrating her hips into Korra’s movements. 

“ _ More _ .” Asami moaned. 

Korra obliged, adding another finger and began to pump in and out. She applied pressure to Asami’s clit with her thumb as her middle and ring pushed in further. Every pull of her fingers extracted more wetness, spilling onto Korra’s hand. 

Asami’s orgasmic expression was inspiring. Her vulnerability was unstoppably infectious. Compelling Korra with this utter magnetism until she wasn’t in control at all. 

But Asami convulsing, moaning, tugging at Korra’s hair only made Korra increase her speed. She curled her fingers, feeling a swollen spot on Asami’s front wall. 

A shudder ran through Asami at the sudden contact, prompting Korra to keep her fingers curled, and keep hitting that point that made the most beautiful noises emit from Asami’s mouth. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re gonna make me come.” Asami groaned, curling her fingers through Korra’s hair. Now  _ she _ was the one to jitter. 

“So prove it.” And she lowered her left hand to Asami’s clit, doubling the stimulation, doubling the moisture. Korra’s hands continued to thrust and rub circularly, using every ounce of endurance she had. 

The feel of Korra’s fingers being sucked into Asami’s entrance was intoxicating. It was ridiculously soft, warm, and inviting, just like Asami was. Korra moved faster and harder, knuckles deep and blurred. 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Asami’s request continued until her mouth went slack. The fifth “ _ don’t _ ” elongated into a pitched exhalation. Her body jerked before going rigid, her drenched walls clenched.

Korra’s thrusts continued softly until Asami’s chest heaved laboriously. Korra kissed her limp mouth, tongue exploring, hoping to catch the surplus of Asami’s moans and beautiful words. 

It was the most arousing thing in the world and Korra just wanted to fuck her all over again. 

“That-“ Asami began, “You, are... _ amazing _ .” She uttered the last word as if it was physically pleasing to say.

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami’s nose and sweaty forehead. “You’re so hot.” 

Asami’s chest now heaved from laughter. “You’re funny.” 

“Maybe.” Korra shrugged before realizing her hands were still near Asami’s crotch. She sat up and lifted them to her face, watching the soaked liquid drift down to her wrist. 

She debated an option, a risky alluring option. Asami was already watching her in anticipation, she thought she might as well indulge. 

Korra enclosed her lips around her own right middle finger. Making sure to lick slowly, as well as maintain eye contact with Asami, whose eyes widened before becoming a blur. 

Asami had lunged, kissing Korra with a passion that felt deeper than libido. 

“ _ Shit _ .” Korra uttered in between the motions. 

The most perfect mix of taste entered Korra’s senses. Asami’s sweat, saliva, and fluids had consolidated, spilling into Korra’s mouth all at once. Asami was sharing herself with her, she was now someone Korra could more than touch but actually  _ feel _ . 

Asami’s jaw ceased moving frantically, and Korra could practically hear her brilliant mind gearing. Her heart swelled with anticipation as Asami’s tongue dragged across her shoulders, staring at Korra all the while. As if she was sending some message conveying ‘ _ prepare yourself _ .’

Asami’s nails then raced over her back, causing Korra to reflexively arch. 

“I’m going to take advantage of this discovery.” Asami said, smirking. 

Korra tried to snicker but her groans kept getting the way. “Even in bed you talk like an engineer.” 

Korra couldn't observe Asami’s reaction to the quip as her eyes inadvertently shut. 

Asami’s nails had now reached her hips, stroking them like a feather, lingering.

Korra watched as Asami’s thumbs hooked into the hem of her underwear, waiting for the breathtaking reveal. Asami's thumbs however remained dormant, causing concerns to race through Korra’s head.

“What are you waiting for?” 

Korra immediately shut her mouth. Feeling guilty for stupidly voicing the question plaguing her mind. 

Asami reacted sharply, having a cognitive expression before surprisingly smiling in a way that Korra couldn't help but return. 

She kissed Korra sweetly before pulling away to whisper into her lips. “Nothing. Not anymore anyway.” 

It was a vague response, but it had no time for comprehension as Korra’s ruminating mind began to shift to a world where only Asami existed. 

Korra felt the fabric down her legs and around her ankles until she was bare. Asami’s hands ran up her thighs and traced her finger in an upwards pattern, marking her way through Korra’s fluid. 

Asami’s teasing didn't last much longer, yet the way she bit her lip made Korra almost forget where Asami’s fingers were. 

Her reverie suddenly collapsed into something much greater. 

“ _ Ah _ ! Asami!” Korra automatically called out as Asami’s finger entered her. It was still shallow and yet Korra fell onto her elbows. 

She opened her impulsively shutted eyes to see Asami kissing and nipping at Korra’s abdomen, her fingers still gradually pumping in and out of Korra. 

It was tortuously slow, and Korra knew there was some sort of plan. Asami extracted her fingers, now placing them beneath Korra’s hood to circle around her clit. 

Korra’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt Asami’s tongue give considerable attention to her core. The sensation snaked to her stomach as well as her heart. 

Her constant aching seemed to have melted within her. This new heat, now reintroduced as love. Everywhere Korra thought she would only ever feel pain now only felt pleasure. 

Korra watched Asami’s lips slowly gravitate towards her center. Now inches away, Asami grabbed Korra’s thighs and kissed the inside of each. 

“You’re so beautiful Korra.” And then she dived. 

There was no way in the world that this was real. Absolutely no way. 

Asami’s tongue flattened before lapping up, across, and around her vulva, face shined by the liquid brimming from Korra. 

It was embarrassing to be this close already. 

Asami suddenly maneuvered and used her thumbs to spread Korra’s labia apart, instantly her clit was surrounded by Asami’s mouth. She began to jitter when she felt Asami’s tongue flick madly, the stimulation overwhelming. 

Korra was panting, moaning, bending and unbending her knees, tugging at Asami’s hair as if she was holding on for dear life. 

“I need you, Asami.” 

Korra didn't care how dramatic she sounded. It was all she could manage to say while drowning in this giant pool where every emotion grew physical. 

Her back arched again as Asami’s lips around her clit tightened and began to  _ suck _ . Korra palpitated, having never felt such a motion before. 

The sounds emitting from her increased as Asami re-inserted two fingers, thrusting in a  _ perfect _ rhythm that only Asami could ever achieve. 

It was so perfect there was nothing else to wish for. Asami was no longer this abstract notion Korra had to  _ wish _ for. She was  _ with  _ her,  _ inside  _ her. 

And it felt _so_ _fucking good._

Her heart beat faster and her thighs flexed. Asami’s finger’s had separated while still inside her, stretching her walls and making her whimper. Her body was feeling the stars she could see behind her eyes. 

“Prove it then.” Asami said quickly before returning her lips to Korra’s pussy. “Come for me, Korra.” 

She somehow shivered despite the warmth growing in her belly. She’ll prove it whether she had a choice or not. She was wrapped around Asami’s fingers. (Quite literally, as well) 

“ _ Fuck _ .  _ Asami _ .” Korra groaned. “I’m gonna come.  _ Fuck _ I’m gonna come.” 

Korra never thought honoring her word could be so  _ wet _ . But it was, as wet as it was explosive. A surge in her shoulders and legs consumed every inch of her body, trapped in bliss before her whole weight came crashing down breathlessly. 

“Good girl.” 

Korra’s head shot up at the praise. How she managed to get aroused so quickly again astounded her. 

She laid back down in defeat, drained of articulation. Asami kissed up her body, sucking briefly on both nipplies before lying adjacent to Korra. 

“No words, Avatar Korra?” Asami asked sarcastically. 

Korra abruptly embraced her. “Just one.” Korra stated matter of factly. “Wow.” 

Asami giggled, stroking the top of Korra’s head. “Can you turn around for me?” 

Korra lifted her face at the odd question, raising her eyebrow curiously. 

“I wanna take advantage of my new discovery, remember?” Asami said innocently with hints of mischief. 

Korra’s head bowed as she snickered. “Should I be nervous?” 

“Never with me.” 

Her voice was so sincere, and Korra wanted to feel it down her own throat before Asami did whatever she was planning. 

Perhaps they were both beaming too broadly for the kiss to be comfortable, nonetheless they gave it their all. 

The taste of her smile stirred her senses more than any curl of fingers anywhere. 

Matching the tempo of the kiss itself, they pulled away slowly before Korra grabbed a thin blanket and draped it over them. She turned around just as Asami reminded her, laying on her left side. 

Shivering was inevitable as Asami’s fingers trilled gently over the backs of Korra’s shoulders. 

“You never told me what you think about when you meditate.” Asami mentioned as she traced arbitrarily. 

The answer once again dinged in her mind. “It’s not always the same. But more so recently it has been.” 

“Is it relaxing?” Asami asked curiously.

Korra smiled. “You could say that.”

“Do I already know what it is?” Asami lightly chuckled through her nose. 

Korra nodded. 

“Can you tell me anyway?” 

Korra wanted to turn around but her body wouldn’t let her. Her body wanted Asami to keep touching and messing with her.

She felt Asami’s breath hover over the back of her neck. Korra sighed quietly.

“You.” 

Asami’s lips met the top of her spine in response. “Anything in particular?” 

Korra blushed and played with the hem of the blanket. “No, just you.” 

It was strange, admitting something plausibly obvious with such diffidence. Especially after the activities they had just partook in, it was ridiculous to feel nervous or guilty about anything Asami was a part of. 

“I think of you too...When I first tried meditating... it was you.”

Asami sounded cordial of course, but just like Korra, there was a disquiet. 

Maybe they were both ridiculous. With how they drowned each other yet refused to surface alone. Adamantly in love, yet expressing it timidly. 

As of this new moment however, Asami was being less fearful. Her fingers traveled through the tones and dents of Korra’s figure, soon met with her lips. 

“I’ve always wanted this, wanted to do this to you.” Asami confessed quietly. 

“Always?” Korra inquired, feeling light headed. 

Asami smiled into her left shoulder blade. “Oh of course.” She laughed minutely. “Ever since I met you.” Her tone was somehow both sarcastic and kind. 

“Poor Mako.” Korra teased. 

Asami muffled her snickering with Korra’s back. The sound and feel of her laugh against Korra’s skin was wholly warming. The ache in her cheeks from smiling was a soreness Kora forever wanted to feel. 

Asami suddenly leaned over, kissing Korra’s neck from behind, overrunning that area of her body with affection. 

A hummed moan slipped from Korra. “Are we always going to end up like this?” 

“You know, I really don’t mind.” Asami murmured as she sucked beneath Korra’s ear, presumably hoping to leave a mark. 

“I love how you made me feel earlier.” Asami whispered. “I loved the way you tasted. How you probably still do.” Her fingers teased Korra’s hip.

“ _ Shit _ .” Korra groaned, the ice of her nerves melting into a warm flow between her legs. “How are you doing this to me?” 

She then dragged her lips to Korra’s face, kissing both of her closed lids. 

“I’m good at everything, remember?” Asami teased, mouth exploring Korra’s jaw. 

“Yeah except for mediation and untying knots.” Korra riposted. 

Asami’s head shot up. “Hey now, I got it in the end.” 

“Not the mediation you didn’t.” Korra smirked, gesturing to the two of them, as Asami's attempts in mediation was exactly what led them to their position. 

“I can try to teach you again if you’d like.” Korra suggested. 

Asami scrunched up her lips in debate. (Korra thought it was downright adorable) 

“Sure.” Asami said affably. “Just, let me put on a robe.”

Korra’s feigned look of annoyance had a bit of truth to it. Asami must've noticed, as she smiled slyly, reached for her robe and draped it over herself leisurely. 

Korra dressed herself as well in her night vest and slacks and stepped outside the tent. It was darker, yet the surroundings still had a visibility to them. 

She felt so  _ new _ . 

As if she entered the Spirit World for the first time all over again, yet this time without the threat of a Dark Avatar. 

There were Glowflies scattering around the valley, their yellow making Korra almost forget why she stepped out of the tent. 

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to somewhere better. 

“Ready?” Asami asked.

“Are you?” Korra said dubiously. 

“Mhm.” Asami nodded before taking Korra’s hand and dragging them to the area they sat in earlier. The purple grass was soft, softer than usual. 

Asami seemed to notice as well, as her fingers threaded through the blades. Her breath was even, the tendrils of her hair aerodynamic. Her green eyes closed against the spiritual breeze as if she wanted the moment to last forever. 

She looked as, yet somehow even more beautiful than Korra had ever seen her. 

“This was a good idea.” Asami mentioned suddenly. 

Korra raised her brows. “What, the meditation?” 

“No.” Asami laughed. “Well yes. But just coming here to vacation rather than Ember Island or something.” 

Korra smiled. “Well it was your idea, so of course it was the right one.” 

Their eyes met before Asami rolled hers. “You flatter me Korra.” 

Korra shifted closer, putting her hand over Asami’s purple enhanced one. “Not if it comes from the bottom of my heart.” She said satrically, yet meant it entirely. 

Asami lifted their hands to interlace their fingers and kissed the back of Korra’s fist, melting all inhibitions. 

“Still…” Korra dragged. “This was a perfect idea.” 

“I wish we could stay here longer.” Asami sighed. 

Korra squeezed their hands. “It’s not over yet.” She said with slight incredulity. 

Asami looked back at Korra all amused before she sighed with a bashful air. “So then what are the plans of tomorrow?” 

“Maybe learning how to meditate since we keep successfully avoiding it.” She spoke in a mock scold. 

Asami reclined her neck as she laughed, exposing the slowly darkening hickey’s. Korra giggled at the view, feeling herself blush. 

Asami caught her line of sight, touching the marks, augmenting her bashfulness. “You really don’t hold back.” 

Suddenly feeling an ice of panic, Korra sat up a little further. “You told me not to!” 

“Exactly.” Despite Korra’s growing terror, Asami smirked. 

Korra huffed before dropping her shoulders and getting into a cross-legged pose with her hands in a diamond shape. 

Asami mimicked her, except held up her fists similarly to how Jinora does. 

“Didn’t know you could spiritually project.” Korra witted. 

A bewildered look appeared on Asami’s face before she registered the shape of her hands. 

“Is this incorrect?” She asked adorably innocently. 

Korra almost pouted in fondness before answering the genuine question. 

“For right now it is. Just hold them like mine, see?” Korra said as she unraveled Asami’s fists into a diamond shape. 

“Now, focus on your surroundings.” Korra instructed. 

Asami closed her eyes. “All I see is you.” 

“So focus on me.” Korra blushed, yet felt less faint-hearted. “Focus on how I make you feel. On  _ what _ I make you feel.” 

There was a new firmness in Korra’s back-bone. Both in the way she sat and felt. Asami sighed as well, yet didn’t hesitate as she opened her mouth. 

“Absolutely everything.” 

Korra wanted to close her eyes, say the same and simply meditate on it, but she didn’t. Her stomach no longer ached, it just felt better. 

_ She  _ felt better. And when she disregarded their postures because she simply just  _ had  _ to kiss Asami, she paused right before their lips met, knowing it would be the last bit of hesitation she’d ever manifest. 

“Prove it.”

_ Fin.  _


End file.
